Struck By Lightning
by GoldenRose29
Summary: A bruised and beaten girl washes up on the shore of the Bionic Academy. She reminds the Davenports of someone they lost long ago. The only problem is that she can't remember a thing. Who is she? Who was she? Who will she choose to be when given the choice?
1. Amnesia

Chapter 1: Amnesia

Black. Wet. A voice.

"She's stable. We'll find out everything when she wakes up."

My eyes flash open. A white ceiling. Gadgets everywhere. A tube in my arm. Lying on a cot. And people. Two men and a teenage boy. One man with black hair. He is clearly in charge. The other has spiky blond hair with an air of danger. Mischief sparks in his eyes. And the boy has brown hair and seems angry and frustrated. They're all talking to each other, huddled in a circle. Suddenly the boy turns around and looks at me.

"She's awake!" he yells and runs towards me. They all crowd around me. Three more people come in. A tall boy with large muscles. A black, skinny, teenage boy. And a pretty girl. I back up in fear.

"Guys, give her room," the man in charge says, shoving them back. He then helps me sit up.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We found you on our beach. You were almost dead, but we saved you," he explains.

"How?"

"We gave you bionics. Now, we have to ask, who are you?"

"Who am I?"

"What's your name?" he sighs.

"Um," I mumble and think. With a shock I realize, "I don't know."

"Amnesia. I thought so. She can remember basic things, like facts, but anything about her life and who she is has been forgotten," he tells the others. The angry boy groans.

"So we don't know anything about her?" he asks him. The other man nods.

"I've looked in all the records and I can't find anything," the spiky haired man groans.

"You can't remember anything?" the angry boy asks me.

"No," I say, shocked. "I don't."

"Bree, get her some student clothes. Chase, find a place for her in the dorms and show her around. I'm going to help Douglas go through the records again," the man in charge says.

"You're not keeping her here, are you?" the angry boy, Chase, asks. "We don't know anything about her!"

"Yes, she has bionics and she needs to be taught," the man says. He begins unhooking the tube in my arm and speaks to me. "We'll call you Jane Doe, since we don't know who you are, okay?"

"Okay," I say, standing up. My legs are a little shaky, but I can do it. Chase storms out and the other teen boys follow. The girl takes my arm and leads me out, into another room. It's full of clothes and shoes. The girl, Bree, begins looking through them.

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

"No," she says. She turns, a tee, pants, and shoes in her arms. "Here, put these on." I take them into the changing room and do as she said. There's a mirror in the room. I nearly shriek in terror. My raven black hair is uneven, some parts long and others really short. My body is littered with scars and I have black stitches in my forehead and lip. The only decent part of me is my green eyes which seem to glow with electricity.

When I come out of the changing room my face most say it all since Bree says, "Yeah, you kinda need a makeover." I nod. Bree laughs, "C'mon." She grabs my hand and leads me to a room. White stone and comfortable couches. An ocean view and a pool. And three glass cases.

"What is this place?" I ask.

"This is the mentors' room. Adam, Chase, and I are mentors. Leo also sleeps in here," Bree explains. I nod.

"And what are those?" I ask, waving my hand at the cases.

"Capsules. They regulate our bionics and make sure we don't glitch." Bree pats a chair. "Now sit down." I listen and sit.

"What are you going to do? Why are you being so nice? Chase doesn't like me very much," I say all in a rush.

Bree laughs, "First, I'm going to cut your hair and help you look better. Second, you remind me of someone I used to know. And, no, Chase does not like you. Anymore questions?" She pulls back my hair and begins to cut. I decide not to ask any more questions, even though they burn inside me. _Why doesn't Chase like me? Who do I remind Bree of? Who am I?_

When Bree finishes cutting my hair she puts in a yellow lightning bolt hair clip in it. She then gives me a mirror. My hair is now cut super short and spiky. And the clip matches my yellow shoulders.

"What do the different colors on the shirts mean?" I ask, remembering the different colored shirts in the closet.

"They represent what level of control over your bionics you have. Yellow is beginner," Bree explains. Suddenly the door opens.

"I still can't believe Mr. Davenport! I had to rework other student's schedule's to fit her in! And we don't even know what she is like! She could be another Sebastian!" Chase yells, storming through the door. He freezes when he see me. "What is _she_ doing here?"

" _She_ is getting her hair cut, since it was a rat's nest earlier! What are _you_ doing here?" I ask, sick of being talked about rather than talked to. Bree laughs.

" _I_ live here. And don't talk to your teacher like that!" He wags his finger at me, puffing out his chest like a puffer fish. I walk up to him, relishing the fact that I'm taller than him.

"I haven't been to school. You're not my teacher yet." I grin. Chase just glares at me. I smirk. "Now, I believe Mr. Davenport told you to show me the island." Chase groans, turns around, and walks out. I follow, practically skipping.


	2. Fight

Chapter 2: Fight

"And this is your capsule. Clothes and shoes have been brought up along with books. Dinner was an hour ago and curfew is in two hours," Chase says. The girls' dorms is just a long room with capsules along the walls. Mine is the last one, so I have the farthest walk from the door. A small table with drawers stand on its right. Books are stacked on top of the table.

"What are the books about?" I ask.

"History of bionics, combat strategy, and a record of all the students and their abilities. We had to give everyone a new page because of you," Chase explains, irritated.

"Oh, and what a hardship that must have been," I reply sarcastically. Chase glares at me for a minute then leaves. I laugh then turn to the books. I grab the binder with everyone's bionics in it. After flipping through it I find my page at the very end with a list of abilities and my picture.

Heat Vison

Control/Create Electricity

Telekinesis

Telepathy

I grin. All good abilities. Time to experiment. I reach out my hand and wave it at my book. The pages turn on their own. No, not on their own. I'm controlling them. I grin. I spend the rest of the evening going over all the other students' abilities. When other girls start coming in, I'm in my capsule, reading.

When I wake up I get ready as fast as I can. My neighbor comes over when I'm going through the list of everyone's bionics again.

"Hey, I'm-" she begins.

"Emma, ability to breath under water, super strength, vocal manipulation, and laser fingers," I interrupt. She stares at me. Then she nods slowly and walks away. All of the sudden a vision swims across my vision. _Reciting things, facts, statistics, abilities. Afraid to mess up. A terrible punishment if I did._

First class of the day, yellow combat training. Chase is the teacher. This should be fun. Chase grins at me evilly.

"Let's start with the lowest and highest. Leo and Jane. Duel!" he gestures to us, then the arena.

"But she's never had a class. Davenport will kill me if I hurt her. Besides, she wouldn't stand a chance," Leo whines. A feeling rises in me as Leo speaks. A familiar drive to fight, to win. I stand and walk to the arena.

"Scared you'll lose to a girl?" I taunt Leo.

"No, I just don't want to hurt you," Leo says softly. That stings worse than his words. His tone, as if he's speaking to a child. I glare and shoot a bolt of lightning close to his feet. He jumps back. "Okay." And we begin.

We circle each other. Another vison, a memory, fills my head. _Fighting, analyzing, winning._ This is something I can do and do well. I begin to think. I can't beat him with strength, as he has a super strong arm. He can absorb my lightning if he's smart, but something tells me he is not. But I do have another ability.

I reach out my arm and, using my telekinesis, I slam barbells, pipes, chairs, and anything I can lift against him. It's as if he's caught is a tornado of objects. A tornado that I created. He tries to fight them, but he can't. I grin as blood trickles from his wounds and fear shows in his eyes. He is knocked to the ground. I begin to close in on him, seeking blood. Chase jumps up.

"Stop! Jane is the winner! Stop!" Chase yells and runs forward. I snap out of my trance and send the objects back where they came from. I watch Leo as he tries to stand.

"Still think you can hurt me?" I ask. Leo shakes his head. "You'd be better fighting someone with your own abilities then mine."

"That was amazing Jane! You just moved up a color!" Chase cries, clapping me on my shoulder.

"What! But she's only had her bionics for, like, a day!" Leo protests.

"Yes, but she just schooled you, so, yeah," Chase replies. I smile.

The green on my shoulders looks nice. It matches my eyes. Leo continually glares at me during dinner. I sit with some students I met during the day. Other greens named Emma, Jemma (twins), D3, Max. We're discussing fighting strategies.

"I would have incinerated him. I mean, you have lightning for crying out loud!" D3 cries. It stands for Donald the Third.

"Yes, but he can absorb energy, so he would have absorbed it, if he was smart," I reply.

"How did you know that? Isn't it your first day?" Jemma asks.

"Yeah, but I read the binder. You know, the one with everyone's bionics."

"You memorized everyone's bionics in one night?" Emma asks, amazed.

"I reviewed a little in the morning," I say casually, picking at my dinner roll.

"You must have a photographic memory!" Max cries, shocked. Another hazy memory floats back. _Knowing everything, memorizing facts, people's strengths and weaknesses._ "That's kinda funny, considering what happened to you." I nod, laughing a little. But inside, it hurts. I've impressed these people, shown them what I can do, but I don't know even who I am. How does that happen?

The weeks pass and I learn how to fight and how to save. My bionics are stronger than most students and have moved up the color ranks all the way to the top. Red. But the Max's comment still haunts my thoughts. _"You must have a photographic memory! That's kinda funny, considering what happened to you."_ Questions float in and out of my mind. What happened to me? How do I get my memories back? Who am I? More importantly, who _was_ I?


	3. Mission

Chapter 3: Mission

A month has passed since I arrived. My stitches have been taken out and my hair is just below my ears. I'm very happy. One day Chase approaches me. With him are his siblings, Bree, Leo, and Adam, whom I don't see very often since he teaches students with super strength. They're all dressed in their mission suits.

"Jane, we were wondering if you'd like to come and help us on a mission," Chase says.

"Really?" I ask, frightened that this is a horrible prank.

"No, we're joking. Come on guys, let's go!" Leo cries, and runs to the door.

"Davenport wants us to give her some experience since Jane is the best student and she's only been here a month," Chase explains to Leo. He turns to me. "Bree has some student mission clothes you can wear." He looks at Bree. She gives me a bag. I nod in thanks.

"I'll be right back," I say and dash into the nearest bathroom to change. When I come back we jump into the hydro loop. Chase explains the mission on the way.

"A giant mechanical arm used to lift heavy objects has gone rouge, killing anyone it who approaches. It has already killed ten people and destroyed part of the factory that it operates in. Our job is to shut it down," Chase explains. We all nod.

The place is an old ware house with shattered windows and holes in the walls. We carefully creep through the doors. Inside is a ton of gadgets. They line the walls and lay on the floor. In the middle of the room is the metal arm, completely still. It has four rectangular fingers, and a thumb. It stands at least 50 ft. tall, completely still. But as we approach it senses us and begins to swing and grab at us. It smashes into the ground, making a giant crater where Adam used to stand. He surges ahead, ready to strike. But I stand back, watching.

"Leo, can you absorb its energy?" I ask.

"A little, but I can't shut it down," Leo says.

"Great," I mumble. "Chase try and stop it with your telepathy. I'll help."

"Sorry, but normally I say what to do," Chase says. But at that moment, Bree shoves Adam to the ground as the metal arm swings at him. Chase pales. "Okay, we'll do it your way." But our telepathy isn't strong enough to stop it. It just slows down.

As the arm turns around, trying to kill Adam and Bree I see a hatch. The controls must be inside. I'm about to tell Chase when yet another hazy memory floats back. _A crazy man with gadgets. I help and create my own. They always work._ And I know what to do.

I run up to arm. It's preoccupied with Adam, Bree, and Leo so it doesn't swing at me. I run and jump onto its back.

"Leo! Throw one of your laser sphere's at this panel!" I yell. Leo turns and throws. I duck and here a clang. The hatch has fallen off. I climb back up and look at the wires. I have to act fast, before the arm realizes it has a person on it. I go through calculations and think hard.

"I know how to shut it down!" I gasp. The arm suddenly swings at me. I scream.

"Jane!" Chase yells and they all run forward. The arm turns and swings at them. I get back to the wires. I reach in and pull out a wire. The arm freezes and shuts down.

"You did it!" Chase yells. "How did you know what to do?"

"I remember building, fixing, and assessing gadgets. Fighting with them. They became deadly weapons in my hands," I say, like I'm reading from a page, can't quite believing it. The others look shocked. Suddenly, a powerful memory comes back.

" _Why do the bubbles pop? I wish they wouldn't," I sigh. I'm little, no scars, black pigtails and a green sun dress. I stand outside._

" _It would be nice if the bubbles didn't pop," a man says happily. His face is a blur, but I can tell that he's important to me._

 _A few days later I'm sitting at a party, a crown on my head. Presents sit on a table, surrounding a three layer cake. Three other children and a woman sit at the table with the man, all their faces a blur, but I know they're my family. The man hands me a present, wrapped with a green bow and yellow paper. I tear it open. Inside is a metal gun with buttons._

" _What is it?" I ask him, confused._

" _Do you remember how you wished that bubbles wouldn't pop?" he asks. I nod. "Well this machine makes unbreakable bubbles. You just add liquid soap and click the green button. If you want the bubbles to pop you press the red button."_

" _Thank you Daddy!" I cry happily, running to hug him._

 _Back outside again with Dad. I'm blowing bubbles with my present. The woman is here and she keeps touching the bubbles but they don't pop. I laugh with glee._

"Jane! Jane!" Chase yells. I open my eyes. I'm on the floor of the warehouse. Chase stands over me, Bree hovers closely, and Adam and Leo stand near the door on, talking into a cellphone. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" I ask, confused. Why am I on the floor?

"You just fell down. Fainted. Maybe the mission was too intense for you," Chase suggests.

"No!" I cry. "I remembered something. A party and a family."

"Do you know who you are?" Bree asks.

"No. The faces where a blur and they never said my name," I explain, saddened by the fact that I still don't know who I am.

"Let's go back. I'll tell Davenport what happened. Jane, you just rest," Chase tells me. I nod and we leave.


	4. Memories

Chapter 4: Memories

A week after the mission, I decide to take a walk after class. I find myself walking along the white sandy beach. The waves lap lazily on the sand and white puffy clouds block the sun making it cool. Suddenly, yellow caution tap catches my eye. It blocks off a section of sand, near the water. This must be where I washed up.

I duck under the caution tap and try to remember being here. Nothing. I turn, intending to walk back before dinner, when something silver catches my eye. I bend down and look. A silver necklace with a dog tag. I flip it over. The other side of the tag is engraved. **"** _ **We return to you your retched girl, Dona Davenport. You can place her next to her tramp of a mother**_ **."** I run my fingers across the words. This must have come with me when I washed up. I put it in my pocket and walk back to the academy. As I walk, questions swirl inside me, like a hurricane. _Is it mine? Am I Dona Davenport? Who was I?_

Still reeling about the necklace, I wander the academy during dinner. I am not hungry. A door is cracked and I can see computer screens lit up. I knock and enter. Mr. Davenport stands, staring at his computers. I haven't seen him since I arrived. He turns when I enter.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm not very hungry. What are you doing?" I ask.

"Working on a new ability," he explains, turning back to his computers.

"What is it?"

"Uh," he suddenly seems uncomfortable, "well, it's the ability to create unbreakable bubbles. They can be used as bullets or for trapping people or… Jane, are you okay?" I'm shaking. Blackness is at the edge of my vision threatening to engulf me.

"Unbreakable bubbles?" I ask shakily. He nods. The black takes over my vision and I fall to the ground.

 _A mother, copper hair and electric green eyes. A kind woman who loved me to pieces. A father, Mr. Davenport. An eccentric man, running his company. Three siblings, adopted, Bree, Chase, and Adam. They had what I wanted more than anything, bionics. I constantly asked for them and Davenport, Dad, constantly told me it was too dangerous and he didn't want hurt me. A sharp memory comes into focus. I had just asked Dad for bionics, but he had said no, again, so I ran away to my room._

 _"Dona?" he asks and enters my room. I'm lying on my bed, crying. He sits next to me and begins to rub my back. "Sweetie, I just want to hurt you. I don't know the full extent of bionics and the effects on a person." I sob. "Okay, honey, your sixth birthday is coming up, so I want you to make me a list of all the abilities you want and I'll see what I can do. Okay?" I raise my head and look at him._

 _"Really?" I ask, not daring to believe._

 _"Really," he nods and grins. I squeal with joy and hug him. He grins and leaves. I write down my list with a green crayon, my favorite color. But I never got my bionics._

 _On my sixth birthday I'm walking home from school when a black van pulls up. Three men jump out. I walk faster, scared. They begin to run after me. I start sprinting for home, but they're faster. They grab me and tie a cloth around my nose and mouth. Everything goes black._

 _I remember Douglas. He kidnapped me. He hurt me. But his assistant, a dark, tall, angry man, took me away and put me into fights that people watched for fun. I was the best. I built my own weapons and memorized everyone's strengths and weaknesses. That's how I got my scars. But there are blanks in my memories. What happened with Douglas? What happened when I wasn't fighting? Most of the last year is a blank. What else am I forgetting?_

"Jane! Jane! Are you okay?" Mr. Davenport, Dad, stands over me. Douglas stands with him. I scream and jump away from him. "What's wrong Jane?" Davenport, Dad, asks. I shake my head.

"Dona," I gasp. I shoot lightning at Douglas's feet. He jumps back. "I can hurt you now. How does it feel, not being top dog? Get off this island! You'll never hurt me or my family again!" I yell, shooting lightning at him.

"Jane, what are you doing? Stop! Stop!" Davenport, Dad, yells. He grasps my hands and pulls them down. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Douglas kidnapped me on my sixth birthday," I explain, shaking with rage. "Your brother kidnapped your daughter on her sixth birthday." I pull the dog tag out of my pocket. "This was around my neck when I arrived." I hand it to him. He takes the dog tag from my hand, skeptical.

 **"'** _ **We return to you your retched girl, Dona Davenport. You can place her next to her tramp of a mother**_ **,'"** he reads. He turns to me. "Dona?" he asks. I nod. Tears fill his eyes and he leans forward to hug me. He pulls back and takes my face in his hands. "How? What happened to you?"

"Douglas," I say simply. Dad nods.

"He told me. His assistant kidnapped you from him," he explains.

"He kidnapped me first," I say, furious.

"I know."

"You know!? And you let him just wander freely!"

"Yes. But Douglas has changed. You don't have to forgive him today, but I know your mother would want you to one day. But I want to know what happened when Douglas's assistant kidnapped you. If you can remember." Dad sits down. Douglas hovers in the door way.

"He took me to an arena, a fighting circuit. That's how I got all my scars. There were dorms, underground I think. Horrible conditions, I rarely saw the sun. The only time you saw it was the windows in the arena. One of the crowd's favorites was when we were all in the arena and they would throw in food. We rarely got good food. Lots died, but he replaced them all. I was the oldest, the best. I built all my own weapons. I used my photographic memory to my advantage. But there are blanks, so many blanks," I explain. Dad holds me as I cry. "I remember this, when I was little. You came, you were going to give me bionics as my sixth birthday gift." He looks at me.

"You remember that?" he asks, astonished. I nod. "Well then," he turns to a cabinet and pulls out a list written in green crayon, "I think it's time that you should get what I promised you." I grin.

The next morning my bionic chip is put back into my neck, full of new abilities. Dad and I stand in his private testing room.

"Okay, so since you already had telekinesis and heat vision all I had to add was the ice breath. Try it out," Dad says, gesturing to the target. I step up and breathe out through my mouth. A frosty wind hits the target, covering it in ice. "Great." Dad nods.

"There's still one ability missing," I say, looking at my list which is now tacked on the wall. "The ability to create and control unbreakable bubbles."

"Yes, I know. I'm working on that," Dad says sadly. I know it pains him that he cannot give me the world like he wishes.

"Thanks," I say and hug him. "I love you." Dad grins.

"Oh, that reminds me. We need to tell Adam, Bree, and Chase today. Leo and Tasha will be there to," he says excitedly. I flinch. I remember playing with Adam, Bree, and Chase, but it stings that Dad made a new family with Tasha and Leo after I was kidnapped. I nod at Dad, showing that I heard him. He grins and leaves to get them. I sit down, head in hands. I'm excited to share the news, to embrace my identity. But with it comes a family. _What if they have moved on? What if they don't want me anymore? What if Tasha and Leo don't want me?_

I don't have time to calm down. Ten minutes later Dad bursts back into the private training room with his, my, family.

"Donald, what is this all about? I'm visiting my mother tomorrow and have to finish packing," Tasha complains. She looks very preppy and well put together. Money suits her.

"Yeah, and I have a date with Janell tonight! What is so important?" Leo demands. He's no longer in his school uniform, but regular clothes. I stand up.

"Do you guys remember me telling you about my first wife and daughter? How she was killed and my daughter was kidnapped?" Dad asks Leo and Tasha. They nod. Dad turns to Adam, Bree, and Chase. "And you three remember your older sister?" They nod, confused. Chase glances at me warily. "Well, she has been returned to me. Leo, Tasha, I would like you to meet my oldest daughter, Dona Davenport. Adam, Bree, and Chase, your sister has returned!" He turns to me and grins. They all look at me.

"Dona?" Bree asks timidly, as if afraid to hope. I nod. She bursts into tears and hugs me. Chase stands motionless staring at me. Adam grins and hugs me as well.

"Awesome! I thought you were dead!" Adam says happily then jerks back and looks at me seriously. "You're not a ghost, right?" he asks me. I laugh and shake my head. He grins and hugs me again.

"Well, this is a shock," Tasha says. Seeing Dad's face she quickly adds, "A happy shock, a happy shock! I'm just wondering how she got here." Tasha looks at me. And so I explain, starting when I was kidnapped on my sixth birthday. When I finish I look at Adam, Bree, and Chase. They are shocked. I thought they would be. Dad never told them who kidnapped their older sister.

"Douglas did this? And you forgave him?" Chase asks, furious.

"Hey, you guys made me forgive him, so it's all your fault!" Dad exclaimed.

"But we didn't know he took Dona!" Bree yells.

"Look, his assistant kidnapped Dona from him. He wasn't gonna hurt her," Dad explains.

"Except make me a bionic solider," I interject. Dad glares at me.

"Is this guy in jail? You killed him right?" Chase demands.

"No. Douglas has been looking but so far nothing," Dad answers sadly. I know he will not rest until we catch him.

"What's his name?" Bree asks in a whisper, as if terrified to know

"Stone. Conner Stone. We all called him Stone," I say, his name floating back into my memory. They all look at me. Dad stands up.

"I'll go tell Douglas," he says and leaves. Tasha follows him. Leo looks at me and sticks his hand out.

"Welcome to the family," he says, using that tone, as if I'm younger than him. I grasp it and squeeze hard. Lightning crackles between my fingertips of my other hand.

"I've been part of it a lot longer than you have. And don't forget who can kick your butt if she feels like it," I reply, glaring at him so hard my eyes turn red, a warning that my heat vision is about to go off. Leo lets go of my hand quickly and jumps back. I grin evilly, enjoying his fear. I don't see the wary glances traded between my three siblings.


	5. Hatred

Chapter 5: Hatred

Weeks later I'm sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast alone. It's been rough. I have an identity and my siblings remember their sister. But I'm no longer that girl. I'm tougher, stronger, and braver. They've also been colder with Douglas since they now know the truth. Douglas walks up to my table and takes a seat across from me. I just look at him.

"I want you to know that I'm doing everything I can to find Stone. I promise that I'll catch him," Douglas says.

"You haven't caught him yet? I'm not surprised. You won't find him unless he wants to be found," I reply angrily, stabbing my omelet, "The authorities have been searching for him for years." A flash back to another time when he was bragging to the other fighters about how he had been evading the authorities for more than ten years.

"Maybe if someone could just remember where Stone's headquarters is…" Douglas trails off. I throw my fork down.

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the last three weeks!?" I holler at him. Douglas backs up. "You're supposed to be the genius!" Lightning shoots from my hands and blasts a hole in the wall. I stand up and walk away, furious. As if it's my fault that Stone is still at large.

After I turn in my tray I go to Dad's lab where I first figured out who I was. Dad wanted me to come before training for a surprise.

I push open the door and poke my head in. Dad sits in front of his computers, reading.

"Hey Dad," I say. He jumps, startled.

"Dona!" he cries and runs forward to hug me. He does this every time he sees me, as if afraid that it is the last moment he'll see me alive. "So glad you're here! I finally cracked it!" He grabs the chip extractor and pulls out my chip. He then tinkers with it for a bit then puts it back in. "Unbreakable bubbles!" he cries happily.

"Really?" I ask, excited. Dad nods.

"You can use them to move things or trap objects or people. You can pop them when you want to." Dad runs to his computer to show me how it works. Beautiful bubbles float from my fingertips. They bop against the wall and computers but do not break. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. Thank you so much!" I cry and hug him. The bubbles grow with my joy.

"Go to training," Dad laughs, shoving me to the door. I laugh and run down the hall to the training room. Bree stands in front of the students, taking attendance. She waves at me. I wave back and begin to stretch.

Suddenly we here an explosion. The academy rocks and those standing fall to the ground. Several students scream.

"It's okay. We'll all be okay!" Bree calls. She runs up to me. "Watch the students Dona. I'm going to find Adam, Chase, and Leo. We're going to investigate," Bree says, worry evident in her voice. I nod. Bree runs out at top speed, a blur.

Suddenly another explosion rocks the academy. A wall in the training room caves in. A huge hole is now in the circular wall. Fighter jets are soaring over the academy, dropping bombs on other parts of the academy. One of the planes has landed right outside the hole. A man is runs through the hole in the wall. He's in all black with battle gear on, holding a gun and a black canister. He sticks his head into the hole and looks around. His stormy gray eyes focus on me.

"She's here!" he yells and opens the canister. A familiar purple gas floods the room. Students run, but they don't have to. The gas isn't affecting them. Realizing that it is harmless I run at the man, intent on fighting him. But as soon as I breathe in the gas I crumple to the floor in a heap.

 _I sit in a cold dark cell with bars on my window and door. I am young and small, sitting on a bench. My special green birthday dress in torn and scratches trail along my skin. The man enters my cell. A guard stands at the door, the same one as last time. The man walks forward. In his hand is a tablet. He sits next to me and I scoot farther away._

" _I'm just trying to help you Dona. You know your father loves you less than Adam, Bree, and Chase. Why would they have bionics and you didn't if he didn't love them more?" he asks me. I turn away._

" _You're wrong. Daddy was going to give me bionics but you took me away before he could," I reply, crying into my arm. The man shakes his head._

" _Do you honestly believe that?" he asks. I nod. He places the tablet on the bench. A video starts. I see my dad walking around his lab._

" _You've been spying on us." The video shows Daddy with Adam, Bree, and Chase. He teaches them, laughs with them. More clips flash across the screen. In all of them Daddy is laughing and loving Adam, Bree, and Chase. Then one final one. Daddy enters the lab, my list of bionics in hand. He sits and begins to read it. Bree calls from another room. Daddy jumps up, tosses my list in the trash, and runs out. Tears fill my eyes._

 _But there is one more clip. Daddy holds a gun. His face is murderous. He shoots. The bullet flies through the air and hits a woman's chest. My mother's chest. She flies back and hits the ground hard, her chest stained red. Her eyes turn glassy. Like marbles. Daddy walks away, no regret on his face. "You're lying. That's not true. My mom is fine." But I don't believe myself._

" _You don't believe that. You know it's true. Your father killed your mother on the day you were kidnapped. You just saw it. Your father now can have a family with his perfect three bionic children. And you know that's what he has always wanted," the man says, taking my hand. I wrench it out of his. "But I can give you everything my brother denied you. Dona, I'm your Uncle Douglas and I'm going to give you everything you've always wanted." He grins and starts to leave._

" _Wait!" I call out. He turns back. "You're my Uncle?" He nods. "And you can make me bionic?" He nods._

" _I made Adam, Chase and Bree bionic. I've perfected the technology so you can be bionic. Would you like that?" Uncle Douglas asks. I nod. "I'll have your chip ready in a week." He leaves. I grin to the bars, beginning to hope._

 _That night the guard comes into my room. I wake up as though I've been electrocuted._

 _"Time to go," he says, his voice gruff and cold sounding._

 _"Go where?" I ask timidly._

 _"Douglas wants to see you," he replies. I stand up and begin to walk towards the door. As I pass the door something pricks my skin. I begin to stumble and drowsiness fills my system. I fight to stay conscience but soon everything fades to black. I never see Douglas again._

 _I awake in an office. Douglas's main guard sits behind a desk in front of me. I shake my head and sit up._

 _"Where am I?" I ask confused. I feel drowsy and can't remember what happened._

 _"You're in the Secret Underground Fighting Arena. We take children from ages five to eighteen to fight each other. We do all sorts of fights. Ones with weapons, ones with no weapons, ones with teams, and even more," the man explains. "I'm in charge. Call me Stone. Your first fight is in three days. I'll need your name by then." He stands and begins to leave._

 _"My name is Dona and Uncle Douglas will be looking for me. He promised me he would give me bionics," I answer._

 _"Oh, no, he won't be looking for you. He was the one who told me he didn't want to deal with you and that I could take you to my circuit. And do I did. Now, go back to your dorm and I'll need your name in three days," Stone tells me coldly. Tears fill my eyes. So many people have betrayed me, so many._

 _"My name is Dona," I reply weakly, all hope of rescue gone. Stone shakes his head._

 _"Each fighter chooses their own name, one that suits them. Now, go back to your dorm." He glares at me and leaves. A man by the door grabs my arm and drags me to a dark, stone room with bunks built into the wall. He flings me into the room. I fall and taste blood. There are other kids in the room. They look at me then go back to sleep. I pick a bed then begin to silently cry._

 _I walk into a small room. One of the men tosses me fighting clothes. Yoga pants, cargo boots, and a tight crop top. I change as fast as I can. A screen shows our names in the order that we're fighting along with a picture. I'm fighting another six year old girl. She looks evil, her blond hair piled on top of her head in a high ponytail, cold blue eyes glaring. I watch our fight move up the list. To soon the man at the door that all the kids go through when it's their turn to fight._

 _"Your opponent will come through the door at the opposite end. Don't try and come back through the door, it'll be locked. And I'll need your name," he says unemotionally and looks at me, waiting. I take a deep breath. I decided on a name last night. A name that would remind me of everything that had happened to me._

 _"My name is Traditur. It means betrayed in Latin," I tell him. I have a photographic memory so my mother began to teach me all sorts of languages, Latin being her favorite. It's one of the last memories I have of her. The man nods and says something into his walkie-talkie. Suddenly the door opens and I walk into an arena. People sit on the outside, cheering madly._

 _"Fight 35 on October 7," a bored voice announces, "Storm versus Traditur." The girl grins at me._

 _"Welcome to the rink newbie," she taunts and throws a punch. I duck. Adam used to spare with me some times. The key to beating someone stronger than you is to keep them punching and you keep ducking. She continues to throw punches but I keep ducking. She's getting tired. I swing my leg into hers' and she falls to the ground. I place my knee on her chest and pin her arms to the ground. I grin._

 _"Thanks for the warm welcome," I say and stand. The crowd cheers. Another door opens from the back of the arena and we both walk through it. I won my first fight._

 _Years later I'm the queen of the circuit, a fan favorite. I've lasted longer than any of the other kids. They have all died in the arena. One day I'm sitting in the dorms modifying one of my weapons. Suddenly the door opens and one of Stone's personal guards enters. All the other kids rush to stand in line. I stay seated on my bed. I don't care what Stone puts against me in the fights. I always win. Stone doesn't scare me like he used to. The guard stops at my bunk. I turn and glare at him._

 _"Stone wants to see you," he says in an unemotional voice._

 _"Tell Stone I'm busy. If his customers want a show I have to finish my weapons," I answer, turning back to my weapon._

 _"That can wait. Stone wants to see you now," he replies. I look at the guard, surprised. Stone normally wants me to spend all my time on weapons. They provide interesting fights that keep people coming back. I stand and walk out the door._

 _Stone's office is in the deepest part of the underground down many flights of black stairs. He is sitting at his desk when I enter. He grins at me as I approach._

 _"Please, sit," Stone says and gestures to a chair in front of his desk. I glare at him, continuing to stand._

 _"If you want people to keep coming back than I need to work on my weapons," I say coldly._

 _"You can do that later," Stone says. I'm surprised. "I'm working on a project and I need your help, Traditur." I nod, indicating that he should continue. "I've been meaning to get revenge on two people who have wronged me in the past. My two older brothers who refused to let me help them with their company and one stole the love of my life. Thankfully, they believe me dead and would never recognize me thanks to advanced plastic surgery."_

 _"Who are your brothers?" I ask curiously._

 _"Donald and Douglas Davenport." Their names fill me with rage. I ball my hands into fists and grit my teeth. They betrayed me and they will pay._

 _"What do you want me to do?" I ask angrily. I will do anything to get revenge on them. Stone grins, as though he expected me to react this way._

 _"We are going to destroy them from within. We will wipe your memory and send you to them. They've started a school for bionic teens-"_

 _"They made more bionic people?" I interrupt._

 _"Yes. As I was saying, they will most likely give you bionics. Then we will attack and you will help, since you will then know all their weaknesses. You will imprison the top three bionic teens, Adam, Bree, and Chase, and then we will go after my brothers," he finishes._

 _"Why do you have to wipe my memory?"_

 _"We need you to be convincing."_

 _"What if I don't know who you are?"_

 _"Don't worry. When we attack we will release a gas that will remind you of the plan and your hatred for Donald and Douglas. You won't remember any of that until we release the gas."_

 _"Okay. Hey, what's your real name? I'm guessing it's not Stone."_

 _"Dominic, Dominic Davenport. Now, go to the medic room. We need to do an exam before you leave." I nod and leave. The medic room is all a blur except for a purple gas._


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6: Betrayal

My eyes flutter open. I'm lying on the ground of the ruined training room. Chase, Adam, Leo, and Bree stand over me.

"She's okay," Chase says. They all give a sigh of relief. I stand.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"The students are going to fight the guys who just landed here. We're about to join them, but we wanted to make sure you were okay first. The gas only affected you. We don't know why," Chase explains.

"Oh, right," I mumble, memories swirling inside me. It's all coming back. The hatred for my father, my uncle, and my siblings. The plans for the attack. But I can't let them see that I've changed. "Hey, Chase, what would happen if the Triton App is reactivated? We don't know what kind of technology these guys have. What would you guys do?" I ask, real subtle like.

"Douglas installed a Shut Down App in all the students. Once it's activated all the students are knocked out," Chase explains. Suddenly there's another explosion. "We've got to go." They all turn and begin to leave.

"No, I don't think you should," I say evilly. I reach my hand out. An unbreakable bubble forms around each of them. They're trapped.

"Very funny Dona. Now let us out," Chase tells me angrily. I just grin, watching them float around in their bubbles.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Why not?" Leo asks, obviously confused.

"Because these are my people. This is my attack. And you will all suffer. Especially you Leo, you disgusting little boy." I laugh evilly and rip off my shirt. I don't want anything to tie me to my horrid father. All I'm wearing now is a black sports bra.

I walk into the control room and search the console. Finally I find the activation for the Shut Down app. But it is password protected. I try to hack it, but Davenport designed it. I can't get through. I walk back into the training room. Adam, Bree, Leo, and Chase look stunned and hurt. Perfect.

"How could you Dona?" Bree asks, tears streaming down her face. I feel nothing.

"You had everything I wanted. You were the treasured children and I was constantly overlooked. And you!" I turn to Leo. "You just waltzed into this family and they gave you everything. And now I will have my revenge," I reply, no emotion in my voice. Bree curls up in her bubble, sobbing. I turn to Chase. "I need the password for the Shut Down app activation."

"I'll never tell you," Chase says, his eyes full of tears, disbelieving and betrayed. Adam stares at me, open jawed, as if this is a cruel joke. Leo keeps opening his mouth, trying to speak, but no words come out. It fills me with glee to see them like this.

"You, Douglas, and Davenport are the only ones who know," I tell him.

"How do you know that?" Chase demands.

"Because you just told me," I laugh, turning to face Bree. She looks up at me, her eyes red. The bubble around her bursts. She falls to the ground tries to get up but I shoot a bolt of electricity at her. Bree screams and crumples to the floor. I shoot her again. More screams.

"Stop!" Adam yells.

"No, not until Chase tells me the password," I reply casually, shocking Bree again.

"Hurt Chase then!" Adam hollers.

"No, it hurts Chase much more to watch his sister being tortured, right Chase?" I ask Chase, shooting Bree again. She begs me to stop. Chase watches his sister with a straight face. I shock Bree again and again.

"Chase just tell her the password!" Adam yells angrily, glaring at Chase.

"Chase just tell her!" Bree screeches as I shock her. "Stop! Please!" I laugh and shoot again and again. Adam tries to reach Bree, but can't since he is in a bubble. It is hilarious to watch him try and move his bubble closer. He looks like he's running in a hamster ball.

"Stop," Chase whispers softly, defeated.

"Yes Chase?" I ask him sweetly.

"I'll tell you," he whispers. "The password is _'2447589638.'_ "

"Thank you very much Chase," I say innocently, and turn to Bree. Laughing, I shoot another bolt at her, before replacing her bubble.

I walk back to the console and type in the password. The students have been shut down. Grinning I run to the hole in the wall. Students lay injured and knocked out on the ground. Soldiers in black come running over to me. Leading them is Dominic.

"Well done solider. My other men are bringing my brothers here. They should be here shortly," Dominic tells me plainly, patting me on the shoulder. He sees Adam, Bree, Leo, and Chase. "Ah, I see you've imprisoned the four bionic teens. I also see that you've had a little fun with the girl." Dominic laughs heartily.

"Who are you?" Chase asks Dominic angrily. He doesn't answer. Suddenly men in black enter the room through the door. In between them is Donald and Douglas. A surge of hatred shoots through me. Dominic grins at them evilly.

"What are you doing here?" Donald asks Dominic, stunned.

"Is that any way to talk to your dear brother?" Dominic asks them. Douglas gasps.

"But…but…you... died," Douglas stutters.

"You are not the only one with a talent for faking his own death, dear brother," Dominic replies.

"What do you want Dominic?" Donald asks, furious.

"Your head on a spear. You shunned me from the company and took the woman that I loved. And so I did a little revenge. I faked my own death and then went after you both," Dominic begins his tales, his voice angrier with each word. "I took your precious girl from both of you. And here she is." Dominic gestures to me. I step forward and glare at the pair of them. "She was everything to the two of you and now she wants you dead nearly as much as I."

"You're lying! My daughter would never hate me!" Donald yells, straining against his captors. I shoot him with a bolt of lightning. He gasps and doubles over.

"You've tricked her. You just wanted to hurt us. You never wanted to help Dona!" Douglas screams. "Dona, he's wrong. Your father and I, we were going to give you bionics. We only wanted to help you!"

"Silence!" Dominic hollers. One of men holding Donald pushes a gun to his head. "Your daughter is now loyal to me and me alone! And nothing you say will change that!"

"He killed your mother," Donald gasps.

"Lies," I hiss at him. "Douglas killed her, you lying piece of scum!"

"No, he-" Douglas begins but stops when the gun at his head's safety is taken off.

"Dominic?" I ask. He laughs.

"You know how they lie," Dominic responds. He walks toward his brothers, taking his gun out of his holster.

"Someone is lying to me," I say, venom in my voice. "Tell the truth!"

"I am. I would never lie to you Dona," Donald gasps out, tears falling freely out of his eyes. Dominic chuckles.

"She knows better than to trust you two, you rotten backstabbers," Dominic told them angrily. One of the men in black hands me a gun. It feels very familiar in my hands. "I said you could do the honors." Dominic beckons me closer. I walk forward and place the gun against Donald's, my father's, head. He looks at me, his eyes begging me to trust him. "Shoot him," Dominic whispers evilly. I take the safety off and place my finger on the trigger. Donald sighs and closes his eyes.

He whispers softly so only I can hear him, "I love you, no matter what you choose to do."

"Do it solider! Do it!" Dominic yells at me. He turns his gun and shoots. The bullet flies through the air, hitting Douglas in the chest. He falls to the ground, blood pouring from his wounds, dead. Donald cries out, tears falling freely.

I gasp, horrified. I had forgotten what I hated most. Death. The blank stare of people's eyes. Warm red blood pouring out of their wounds. I tear my eyes away from Douglas's corpse and meet Davenport's eyes. They are full of sadness.

"Now it's your turn solider! Your name, Traditur, means betrayed! Don't forget what they did to you!" Dominic turns to me, screaming. "Shoot!"

I stare at into Donald's eyes. I take a deep breath and pull against the trigger. Then I make a split second, dangerous, decision. I spin abruptly, aim my gun, and shoot. His body falls to the ground. Blood pores from the hole in his forehead. Dominic eyes are glassy, like marbles, unseeing.

"My name is not Traditur. My name is Elysia and I decide what I do."


	7. I Am

Chapter 7: I am

"My name is not Traditur. My name is Elysia and I decide what I do," I tell his dead body. The other soldiers look at me for a moment, then draw their weapons. I hold up my gun, but there is no way I can defend myself. My trained eyes catch something over their shoulders. Chase is trying to get my attention. I suddenly hear a voice in my head.

"Dona? Traditur? Elysia? I don't know what's wrong with you or whose side you're on, but if you want to help us then I suggest releasing us from these bubbles and awakening the students. If you release us, we'll create a diversion. Good luck," Chase's voice speaks into my mind. My telepathy app. My mind is connected with Chase's. I glance at him. He nods, determined.

I pop the bubbles with a wave of my hand. My four siblings immediately go to work. But it is not enough. They need help. I run to the console. Being sloppy, I forgot to close the window with the Shut Down App on it. But now I am thanking God. I quickly undo the app then burn through my father's bindings with my laser eyes.

"Dona? Elysia? What are you doing?" he asks me in shock.

"I really don't know," I reply, "But I forgive you. I don't think you're evil. I can only hope that you forgive me."

"Of course I can. You're my daughter and I will always love you. And now I am proud of you. You've chosen your own way and I have never been more pleased," he told me. His smile stretches from ear to ear. "It must have been your mother's good genetics mixing with my amazing ones." I laugh, finally feeling like me, like Elysia. It is who I am. Then the gunshots bring me back to earth.

The bionic teens have woken up and are flooding in to fight. Adam charges at soldiers, ripping their guns out of their hands and twisting them into knots. Bree zips around, faster than the human eye can follow, causing as much mayhem as she can. Leo stands next Chase, helping to organize the students and order them into battle. I jump into the fray, firing lightning at any enemy I can see. Strike after strike. Hit after hit. I am filled with fury. So many people in my life have lied to me, have tricked me, have fooled me. And now I am fighting back, fueling all my anger and hate into this last battle. I am in the center of the fight, a storm of chaos that kills everyone it touches.

Even my dad gets into the fight. A giant gun in each hand blasting soldiers to smithereens. Once when I look up I see a man with Bree in a chock hold. No one else has noticed. I send a blast of lightning his way and Bree is dropped to the ground. She gets up and continues to fight, just like a true bionic teen. Soon every solider is too injured to fight or dead. I survey the destruction, satisfied. My family walks over to me.

"Dona? Traditur? Whoever you are?" Leo asks uncertainly.

"I am neither of those girls. I've grown. Call me Elysia," I tell them. Chase nods.

"'Struck by lightning,'" he says. "I like it." Bree nods, leaning into Adam for support. Bleeding gashes cover her skin. Adam glares at me as he comforts his sister.

"Bree, I am so sorry. I was trying to be something I wasn't. Can you ever forgive me?" I ask.

"You saved my life. That man would have chocked me if you hadn't done something. Consider yourself forgiven," Bree tells me and gives me a small smile, one just for me. "But right now I should get to the medical wing." Adam and Bree stumble out of the broken doors and down the hall.

"So, you're not evil?" Leo asks. I shake my head. We hear a cough and turn. Dad stands behind us.

"Ah, Leo, can you help me find the missing students? We need to find out what happened to everyone," Chase asks Leo. He nods quickly and they leave in a hurry. I sigh and turn to Dad.

"I'm sorry I never found you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. But I want you to know that I am so proud of you, my Elysia," he tells me. I smile, hug him, and dissolve into tears.


End file.
